Alexander Krag
Early Life Alexander Aloysius Krag was born in Norway. His birthday 5th May 1821, was also the day when Napoleon Bonaparte died. He was an extremely talented student of science, and his professor, Prof. Rasmussen often used to say that one day he will become a famous scientist and professor. However, he was also interested in adventure. When he was still young, he travelled to Brazil and started gambling. He made a fortune in roulette. He used the money, in the art of diamond prospecting and soon became a millionaire. Later he came back to Norway and made a castle for himself. Bought several paintings and other artworks worth millions of dollars, employed several servants, locked himself in his castle and relished a luxurious life. One day, his pet dog died due to old age. He realized that one day, he too has to die, and leave behind his property worth millions. He thought of increasing his lifespan using scientific research. A combination of talent and hard-work gave him unprecedented success. His inventions included, a drug that increases lifespan, two robots, a hypnotizing gas (called Hypnogen) using which he kept a panther and a king cobra in hypnotized state, and its antidote and a system that can bring the death back to life. He called himself, the best scientist in the world. A claim which was later endorsed by Prof. Shonku. Using hypnogen he planned to rule the world, but before that he had to conquer death. First Death Around 1971, when he was about 150 years old, he realized that none of his inventions can extend his life any longer. Death was inevitable. However, in his palace there was no one, apart from him, who could operate his apparatus to bring back the dead into life. So, perhaps for the first time in his life, he required help. He had to call, three famous scientists, Professor Shonku, Professor John Summerville and Hektor Papadoupulous. When they came to his castle, he hid his plans of world domination to them. He only narrated his invention of his apparatus and requested them to operate it to bring him back to life when he dies. He died soon after. Second (and final) Death During that night, due to Papadoupulous, Summerville and Shonku discovered the world domination plan of Krag. Soon after, they were escorted to the room where Krag's dead body was kept. Charts clearly indicated how to use the apparatus. But soon, Papadoupulous, revealed that, he was actually Nikola Papadoupulous, the twin brother of Hektor. Since, Hektor was ill, Nikola who was a thief by profession, replaced him to steal some of the artwork in the castle. While, Shonku and Summerville successfully used the apparatus to bring Krag back to life, Nikola Papadoupulous left the room. As soon as Krag came back to life, he noticed that Papadoupulous was missing. Knowing that he was too scared to continue, Krag stated that Papadoupulous would pay for his actions and the castle had no escape. As Krag was about to hyponotize Shonku and Summerville, the panther, who he hypnotized using hypogen came to the room in completely woken up condition. Shonku made sure that Krag couldn't use hypnogen anymore, and the panther attacked and killed Krag.